Team Sannin
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Thanks to the Council, the third Hokage has no choice but to make a team of five, and then having to fine suitable Jounin to train them. Okay summary sucks sorry. can really think of what to say.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought up this story and I don't really have it all planed out. Needless to say I don't think that a Story like this has yet to be written and to tell you the truth if it has, it was probably a Naruto/Hinata story which is something I don't like.

Now there has been a bunch of stories were Jiraiya and Tsunade has trained Naruto solo, however, like I said, I have yet to see Jiraiya and Tsunade train a team. So in this story the two are going to co-train Naru and her team, and yes this will be a Naru (female Naruto) story.

However there will be some changes. One Kurama isn't evil. Oh don't get me wrong he'll be a trickster, but for the most part he'll be a lazy full ball, and sadly Kitsuna (my Original Character) will not be in this story. Now as far as teams goes they will be changed and there will be** NO YURI **in this story.

I don't know about pairing yet. If anything I want to do someone new like Kiba of Dare I say Chouji. But for the most part the main pairing will not happen any time soon. Other change is the characters in the story are going to be fifth teen and not twelve like in some stories and the canon. No real reason.

Now, like with all my other stories I DON'T BASH! Just because I don't like a character I will either not write them in, or I will write them in a way that fits the need of the story, and so far there has only been one character I can't stand. Kishimoto's boyfriend: SASUKE (fucking) UCHIHA!

I will not bash him but don't expect a lot from him either. Naru will destroy him! BELIEVE IT!

That being said, Naru is well trained in this story before she meets her team. She was also raised in the Sarutobi clan so that she was better protected from the villagers, and like with my other stories Naru and Hiruzen share a close bond.

Naru will be master two types of weapons that will be based on her skills in this story. However please not that while Naru doesn't know who her parents are, she was given her mother's Taijutsu scroll so that she could learn her mother's fighting style.

Well I think that all for now, I hope that you enjoy the story and will leave a review letting me know what you think of the team, the lay out, and most importantly the story itself.. Again the story has not been full planed out so updates maybe slow. That being said fill free to leave any suggestions that you may have.

Summary: when it came to places the Jounin for each team Hiruzen was surprised that Kakashi Hatake had asked to train Sasuke alone. With Sasuke leaving to be trained by said ninja that leaves two students without a sensei. With no other chose Hiruzen calls in his way ward students back to the village.

**Team Sannin  
**Chapter One: Pervert spy master and a drunken old lady. Part One.

Everyone was in a buzz, just moments ago before teams have been announced a ninja who had one eye covered open and came to the room and had called for Sasuke Uchiha and only Sasuke Uchiha. When the two had left their teacher Iruka Umino had walked in trying to claim the class down.

When nothing was working a young teen about fifth teen years old wearing a short sleeve shirt, black pants and a red belt stood up. "Quiet down you guys." She said moving a stand of red hair behind her ear. "I know how you feel, but let's hear what sensei has to say first before he bursts a vain okay?"

Sitting back down Iruka looks at her with a smile. "Thank you Naru." He said. "I'm sure as you have just seen Sasuke Uchiha has been picked to be an apprentice to Kakashi Hatake." With a sigh, Iruka looked at Naru once more. "That being said. Will Naru Uzumaki, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka come forward?" The five of them stood up and walked over to Iruka.

"The Hokage wishes to talk to you five at the moment." Naru looked like she was about to say something but Iruka held up his hand. "You can't stay, I'm sorry, now get going." With that the five left the academy and made their way to the Hokage tower.

When the five got to the tower Naru led them to the office of the Hokage. Once there Naru had walked in without knocking causing the old man to jump a little and went to quickly hide a little orange book under his desk. "Okay spill it Grandfather." Naru said as she walked right up to the old man and lend on his desk.

"I'm sorry you five, I just learned that the Council had stuck their noses into Shinobi business and forced Kakashi to train Sasuke, and Only Sasuke." Naru sighed she stood back up and look at the others. Shikamaru had a bored look on his face, Kiba looked like he wanted to kill the Emo, and Ino had stars in her eyes as well as Sakura. Naru walked up to Ino and Sakura and snapped her fingers in their face. "Snap out of it you two!" Naru ordered.

"Okay that explains that but why did you call the five of us here then?" Naru asked her grandfather as she turned back to look at him. Hiruzen looked at his adopted granddaughter and smiled softly at her. "With Sasuke off training alone that leaves a gap in the team placements." He stated. "I decided to place, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Chouji Akimichi on the same team under the teaching of my Son Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi. They will become team 8." The others looked at him.

"As unfair as it may sound I decided to place you five in a team as well." Hiruzen reached over in a drawer and took out a folder. He opened it and took out a profile sheet of each student that stood before him. "Kiba Inuzuka, you by far had the lowest test scores out of ANYONE in the school." Kiba blushed and started rubbing the back of his head.

"However, you have shown that you are very cunning when you use your brain. Your partner Akamaru is still very young having been born two months ago (See author notes for details.) but since he still has room to grow." Placing the file down he picked up Ino's profile and looked it over. "You young lady have much to answer for, you show that you have good grades." He saw Ino smile at that and when she turns her head; she then stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"However, you decided that instead of training hard to get stronger, you spend your time shopping for cloths and started stalking Sasuke Uchiha." Hiruzen placed the file down. "This has been a problem, seeing as I've asked to do something about the two of you." Hiruzen said as he looked at Ino and Sakura. "Sakura, Ino. I will not lie to you. Your combat grades are the worst that I have seen in years." Hiruzen said. 'I understand that you think that you are in love with Sasuke, but this has to stop." Hiruzen rubbed his eyes. "That being said I can either kick you out of the ninja program…." He had to raise his hand to keep the two from their protest. "Or I can place the two of you on the same team and pray that your sensei can knock some sense into the two of you."

Putting Ino's profile to the side his takes a quick look at Sakura's profile. "You have good grade all around, you have shown that you also have book smarts and that you have shown signs of being able to use genjutsu as well and medical jutsus." Hiruzen looked at Sakura. "While your grades are outstanding, you lack any real training." He stops to glare at Sakura who was about to say something.

"Young lady, there is no excuse not to train in your off time." Again Sakura looked like she was about to say something Hiruzen slams his hands down on his desk. "No excesses! Do you understand?" Sakura nods her head and steps back a little and hides behind Naru. Sighing Hiruzen rubs the bridge of his nose. "Regardless, I'm willing to give you a chance, but only one change to prove yourself with your new sensei. Fail this and you can forget about ever being a ninja ever again."

Pushing Sakura's file a side like the rest Hiruzen looks over Shikamaru file. "You're a lazy ass." Hiruzen blunted out causing the young man to sweat dropped. "I'm not talking about just a little, either. Yet you have shown to be extremely smart, smarter than most of your family." Hiruzen sighed. "Your new sensei will not take it easy on you." Pushing the file to the side with the others Hiruzen looked over the last file.

Naru was sitting down reading a scroll as her grandfather was looking over her file. She wasn't too worried about what he had to say. "Naru you're still grounded." Hiruzen said suddenly causing the others in the room to face vault. "What you did two days ago was inexcusable." Hiruzen said. "Even if it was to prove to that the ANBU was slacking in guard detail." Naru stood up and gave him a smile.

"But you have to admit it was my best work." Naru said. "I mean how people can say that they painted Mt. Hokage and not be seen until lunch?" Naru said. "Just admit it, you loved what I did to your face and the crap I put on the others." Naru said in a sing song voice.

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead. "Troublesome, you're just like your mother." Hiruzen muttered. Shikamaru looked at Naru and then at the Hokage. For some reason he should have charged the Hokage for saying his catch phase. "Seeing as how your new senseis and yeas I do mean senseis, how yet to show you will be given a test by me tomorrow. Be at training ground seven at no later than eight in the morning. Eat a hearty breakfast, you'll need it." Hiruzen stood up and walked around his desk.

"If you like to know why, I will be testing you. This test has a higher fail rate than if you would be placed on a single team of threes." Hiruzen looked at every last one of them. "If you wish to be ninjas, to fight not only for your loved ones, your families but also for the village, then you'll need to come prepared with the right tools." Hiruzen looked at the five of them.

"I will be training you until I can fine the two people that I want to train you." Hiruzen smiled. "Get ready for the training from hell." For some reason the group of teenagers paled. Tomorrow was going to be hard, harder than most would have come to think.

To Be Continued…

Swill this is a lot shorter then what I would normally write. So right off the bat I called out most of the problems that the characters have. Now I know Hiruzen didn't yell at Naru but he had already done his yelling at her when she painted Mt Hokage. (That what I'm calling the Hokage Monument so deal with it, um please.)

Now as for Akamaru, I'm going to change his looks and skill set given the fact that Akamaru is a big dog when he grows, that being said; the Akamaru in this story is going to be a cross between a German Shepard and Wolf mix. He'll still have his white coat of fur but that stupid looking face is gone.

Akamaru will also have blue eyes and some browning around his ears and back, but for the most part he is completely white. He's still a puppy though and he will goof up once in a while. But for the most part he'll grow into a strong lovable dog.

I know the ending to this chapter was weak, but if you like the story leave a view and tell me what you think. Well with that said I have to plan out the next chapter. And try to figure out how Jiraiya and Tsunade are going to feel about training a group of brats.

Kidan Out!


	2. Author Notes: Rewrite in the works

Hey everyone, Kidan here with some news. As of right now the story is being planned out better and I might re due the first chapter based on how first I was writing it. Normally I would have made the chapter longer. (At least 5-10 pages long.)

However at the time I wasn't really thinking and had rushed the chapter out to get a response. A story like this has not been done at the time and I like the idea. Yes, I know that the Council messing around in Ninja Affairs have been done to death. However if you look at it from their point of View, Kakashi is really the only one left to Train Sasuke, hence forth the demand of Sasuke's Training.

It also doesn't help the fact that the Council had threaten Kakashi's family. I'll go more of that in the rewrite. What does this mean for this story? Well as of right now I'll keep it up for those that want to read it. I'll take it down once I have the first chapter out.

So I would like to thank everyone who had taken the time to read this story last year, and an even bigger thanks to those that have taken that few extra minutes to tell me what you have thought of the story at that point. I will try to have the rewrite up and running sometime this month.

Again thank for taking the time to read and review, Sorry for the long wait with this though. So until next time this is Kidan Yoshilda Signing out.


End file.
